


Milky Skin

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Blow Jobs, Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every woman envies Lady Morgana's milky skin and wants to know her secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milky Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CS_WhiteWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_WhiteWolf/gifts).



> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Writtenf for the ACTS MEME.  
> For cs_whitewolf

My Lady... I... Don't" Merlin stutters when he feels like he won't be able to last anymore.  
Morgana smiled her devilish smile, licking one more time the length of Merlin's cock before pulling away not fast enough not to prevent Merlin from splitting on her beautiful face.  
"I'm...I'm sorry" Merlin whispered not really able to talk when being so satisfied and ashamed at the same time.  
"Don't worry, Merlin" she smiled at him licking her lips, sucking on the stains Merlin left on her skin.

*****

"Lady Morgana, I’m really sorry for looking that curious but what are you doing to have a so soft and pearly white skin?" asked Lady Helen one evening at a banquet.  
Morgana smiled gently, took her time to drink some wine and gave the lady her most pleasant smile.  
"I do use milk every day, applying it really smoothly, some would say it doesn't work but it seems it is a really good nutriment for my skin"  
"What milk are you using?" asked Lady Helen really interested.  
Morgana looked at Merlin under her long eyelashes. He was standing next to Arthur trying really hard not to spill his wine.  
"Whatever milk you can find, Lady Helen” answered Morgana, her eyes locked on Merlin’s very red ears “you just have to apply it on your skin still warm from the milking and massage your face some time."  
"Thank you!" smiled the young lady "I'll try it as soon as I come back home".  
"You do that and let me know about your improvement."

*****

"My Lady..." Merlin stutters once again just not getting used to the overwhelming feeling of having those beautiful pink lips around his cock.  
Morgana frees him and waits as always for him to empty himself on her beautiful face, smiling like an angel.  
Merlin gently puts his sensitive cock on her face and massages her as gently as he can manage to. He loves feeling Morgana's skin, ruined by his juice, though so soft under his cock.  
"Would you like me to swallow next time, Merlin?" she asks him smiling devilishly.  
"Why is that my lady?" he asks smiling "Would you like to improve your singing skill as well?"


End file.
